iggypediafandomcom-20200215-history
Goddess (Song)
Lyrics !THIS SONG CONTAINS EXPLICIT LYRICS! 1: Iggy Azalea Ain't this what y'all need me for You done pissed me off what is y'all leaving for Oh what? A white girl with a flow ain't been seen before Bow down until your knees get sore Treat Neimans like a grocery store Selfridges get the same rapport Ask Bey' when we off on tour Hopping out a fly whip screaming "This ain't yours" How famous can one get 'fore she get tired? One phone call that make all the money get wired Uh, spit fire that'll burn down an empire 20 deep in the Sprinter tryin' the Benz tires Wave hello when I breeze by ya Make enough in ten months I could live off or retire (woo) But I just won’t quit Tryna figure out which part of this you just don’t get huh Hook Lord, lemme know if you got this Preaching about prophets It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess Goddess! Got it? 2: Iggy Azalea Same critics wondered if I had it in me Now want me to play friendly But how the hell you play friendly when the mention of my name could cause a media frenzy The cameras flash everywhere, make it hard to miss me Lately I been crazy 'til a psych will commit me After any competition coming up against me You think it’s anything better, then come convince me Until then I’ll be leading the race So bow down, put your knee to your face While I make wine outta water, turn rappers into martyrs Set it off whenever I-G-G in the place, up Young rapper, Goddess Y'all a boring read like Rapper’s Digest I could never see you fall like I skip through August I’m thinkin' bout now would be the time to start this Hook Lord, lemme know if you got this Preaching about prophets It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess Goddess! Got it? x2 Put your hands to the sky But only if you feel the vibe They wanna bury me alive but y'all know real gods never die x2 Lord, lemme know if you got this Preaching about prophets It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess Goddess! Got it? Lord, lemme know if you got this Preaching about prophets It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess, bow down to a Goddess It ain’t no one man can stop us Bow down to a Goddess Goddess! Got it? =Trivia= *'Goddess' is the ninth track on the album. Category:Songs Category:The New Classic